Troubles of the Heart
by Inuzuka Michi
Summary: When Yamanaka Ino transfers to a new High School, and almost immediately engages in a fight with one of the most popular guys in school, what will happen? Troubles of the heart, that's what. KibaIno, AU, OOC, Modern
1. The Bastard

_**Troubles of the Heart**_

_**Chapter One: The Bastard**_

♥

**Michi:** Disclaimer… KIBA!

**Kiba:** Michi does not own Naruto or it's characters!

**Ino:** But she wishes…

**Michi:** ON TO THE STORY!

♥

"I hate him!" I yelled into my pillow, taking out my frustrations upon the poor silky black fabric.

"He needs to die!"

After what felt like an hour, I pulled my head away from the pillow, it soaking wet from my tears of hurt, anger, and frustration.

"Damn you, Inuzuka, damn you!"

I punched the pillow, envisioning his face. Why was he getting to me? It's not like I like him or anything. No, I hated him. Actually, I don't even think I hated him. I _nothinged_ him. See, it takes time to hate someone, and that's definitly not something I was willing to give to that damned mutt from hell. I bet you're wondering just what the hell the bastard did to me in the first place huh? Well, here it is, the beginning of my day.

♥

"Time to get up, come on, Ino!" exclaimed my father, ripping my covers off of me.

I huddled for warmth, and let out a small whimper as the sun hit my eyes.

"Sun evil… Bringer of doom…"

My father rolled his eyes, and made the worst possible threat ever.

"I'll sing!"

"I'd rather die!" I shouted, jumping out of my bed, and pushing him out of my room.

Fifteen minutes later I was in my dark purple bug, with black flame details, and on my way to school. I didn't wear anything special really. Just the usual. I had on a pair of light jeans, a grey Fall Out Boy shirt with hot pink bombs on it, and my sparkly black ballet flats. To top everything off, I wore black eye-liner, hot pink eye shadow, clear lip gloss, black nail polish, and my black and magenta Clair glasses.

I played with my earrings, as I grabbed my camo FOB bag from the passenger seat. I admit, I love piercings almost as much as I love music! I already had two pairs of earrings, and a cartilage on my left ear, as well as a navel ring, and I planned on getting a lip ring really soon.

Well, I'm getting off topic here, so let's go on to my day.

I got out of my car, an early present from daddy for my 16th birthday, and almost got run over by a rather nice looking black Nova with a red racing stripe down the middle.

I dropped my Monster. They were gonna pay.

I looked up and glared at the back of the guy's head as he got out of his car.

"Watch where the fuck you're going next time, ass hole! You could have killed me!" I yelled, as I locked up my car.

He winced, and brought his hand up to his ear.

"Well, maybe I would've been doing the world a favor if I did."

Ugh, smart ass. I hate him already.

"Whatever, just stay the fuck away from me."

I growled, and stormed up to the office inside the large building that was Konoha High. I immediately went straight up to the attendance office.

"Yamanaka Ino," I grumbled, still upset about earlier.

The black haired woman smiled kindly, and handed me my schedule.

"Rough day?"

"You couldn't imagine."

She nodded, and placed her hand out for me to shake.

"Shizune. Come to me if you need anything!"

I smiled slightly, and nodded.

"I'll be sure to."

With that, I slowly began walking to my locker. Lucky for me, it was still on the first floor of the three story building. I sighed, as I slowly placed a black mirror with small purple Sakura petals on it. I noticed all of the books I would need already in the metal compartment.

"Well, one less thing I have to worry about."

"You know, if you keep talking to yourself, people might think you're crazy."

I turned around and saw a girl about my age with her long, brown hair in two buns at the top of her head. I didn't think she was trying to upset me by the smile on her face, so I merely smirked, and closed my locker.

"Yeah, well, they wouldn't be too far off."

She laughed, and held out her hand.

"Ming (Not really her last name) Tenten. 3rd year."

I shook it, and replied, "Yamanaka Ino. 2nd year."

She took my schedule from my hands, and scanned it.

"Hey, sweet, we have homeroom and PE together!"

I smiled, and took the paper back.

"Awesome! So you can tell me were it is."

She laughed, and grabbed my hand, pulling me through the thick crowd. I struggled to keep up, and panted for breath as she stopped in front of a classroom.

"Well, come one, we don't have all day!"

She opened the door, and we both walked in as the bell rang. The room was filled with people talking, and lounging around. Tenten began walking over to a small group of people, beckoning me with her hand, and I willingly followed.

"Ino, this is Hinata, Naruto, Sakon, Zaku, and Kin. Guys, this is Ino, the new student."

They all waved with smiled on their faces. Well, at least they seemed friendly enough. She smiled back at them, and waved her hand slightly. It was only then when I noticed… they were like me. No, I don't mean psychotic maniacs, I mean their styles… I was the only one at my old school in Getsu, yet here were six people who dressed just like me. I could get used to this.

"So, Ino, where'd you come from?" asked the girl with the long black hair.

"Getsugakure," I replied, thinking about my old home.

"We moved because my father had a job transfer."

The teens nodded, and sat down with their at the table-like desks. Sitting facing the board was Tenten and Hinata, on Hinata's right was Naruto, and on Tenten's left was me. Sitting in the table to the left of us, was Kin and Zaku sat facing the board, while Sakon was to Kin's right. Just as the bell rang, a rather unpleasant sight met my eyes.

"Oh God," I moaned, grimacing as I remembered earlier incidents.

"What's wrong?" asked Tenten, noticing my expression.

"It's _him._"

"Hey it's the losers!" _he_ shouted, bouncing happily over.

He saw me, and his smile faded. HA! Serves him right.

"Why's she sitting here?" he asked, his voice in a low growl.

"I'm sitting here 'cause I want to, and I think I can answer for myself," I glared, getting ready to pounce on him, and make him wish he had never been conceived.

"Sure you have enough brain capacity?"

"Ooh, a four syllable word! Careful you don't hurt yourself!"

As we were in a glaring match, the homeroom teacher walked in.

"Inuzuka, have a seat."

The brunette growled, and sat all the way across the room with a guy with hair that looks like a chicken's ass, and a pineapple head: the farthest away from me he could get.

"You're late!" Naruto yelled at the teacher.

The silver-haired, one-eyed man just smiled… well… at least that's what I thought, judging by his right eye.

"Looking for detention already, Uzumaki?"

Naruto gulped, and sat lower in his seat, shaking his head slightly.

"Right well, let's get on to the morning announcements, shall we?"  
He pulled down the screen, and turned on the projector. Almost instantly, a pink-haired girl, and a boy with sandy brown hair came onto the screen.

"Haruno Sakura coming at you live from the Konoha studio! In today's news, Homecoming's just around the corner, so for all you second, third, and fourth years, tickets are now currently up for sale!"

"Sabaku Kankuro here, telling you about the new lunches we're having now… oh joy."

Kankuro rolled his eyes, and continued on about "More pizza."

Tenten turned and looked at Ino.

"You know, you're amazingly stupid to do what you just did."

"Huh?" Ino looked at her stupidly.

"You stood up to Inuzuka Kiba, the youngest soccer captain, and one of the most popular guys in the school. Not smart."

"I don't care if he's the God damned King of Sheba. He's not gonna push me around."

Tenten shrugged.

"Hey, whatever."

And with that, the rest of the period flew by without a problem… 'till lunch.

♥

"Hey watch it!" I yelled, as Kiba pushed me into a locker.

It was an empty hallway, because everyone was currently at lunch.

"What are you doing here?" he snapped.

"Oh, I don't know, doing this odd thing called _walking_ maybe?"

He narrowed his eyes, and tightened his grip on my wrists.

"I mean at this school. Don't you see? You don't fit in here. Uzumaki and his little group are just toying with you. They don't like you, and they never will."

My eyes widened.

"W-What are you talking about? They don't have a reason!"

"Think they need one, Blondie?"

I growled.

"Why don't you just leave me the fuck alone, like I asked you to this morning?" I yelled.

He smirked. Oh God, how I wanted to wipe it right off his face.

"Why? It's so much fun, that's why."

Pig.

"It's fun making people feel like crap, while I get to laugh in their face, as they realize I'm right, slowly and surely."

Ass.  
"It's fun to watch people torment themselves, day by day, as they finally figure out that they're just not wanted anywhere."

FUCKER!

"I may not be _wanted_ here, Inuzuka, but that's too God damned bad, now isn't it!? 'Cause you know what? You're _stuck with me! _I'm not going to run away because of something that you say, and I sure as hell ain't gonna sit here and take your shit!"

I ripped back my right hand, and quickly hit him square on his left cheek. He was in such shock he let go, and I quickly began walking back down the hallway. I didn't want him or anybody to know that what he said… what his words had done… had cut me deeply. I held back tears, as I made it to my locker, getting my books out for fifth period.

Oh was today going to be a long day.

♥

I finally parked myself in the garage, and made my way inside the house, taking my shoes off.

"How was school today, honey?" my father asked, watching the TV.

I put on a smile.

"Great! I made a lot of new friends!"

I rolled my eyes, as I made my way up the stairs, into my bedroom, and threw myself on the bed.

**And that's what the bastard did to me.**

♥

**Michi:** Okay guys, it took me a while, but I finally finished it! However, it may take me a while to update this, or anyone of my stories actually…

**Ino:** Why?

**Michi:** See, my mother just recently passed away, and I'm still getting used to it, so I haven't even really been on the computer. Hopefully, I'll get over it soon.

**Ino:** Ten reviews, or no chapter!

**Michi:** That's my girl!


	2. The Prank

_**Troubles of the Heart**_

_**Chapter Two: The Prank**_

♥

**Michi:** Disclaimer… KIBA!

**Kiba:** Michi does not own Naruto or it's characters!

**Ino:** But she wishes…

**Michi:** ON TO THE STORY!

♥

The next morning, as I got up for school, I was still wearing the clothes I had yesterday. I groaned, and went to my bathroom to wash my face. I looked like _crap_. I had black tearstains and bags under my eyes, my hair was an entire mess, out of it's usual ponytail, and my clothes were wrinkled. I quickly got into the shower, and did my hair and make-up, plenty of eyeliner, as usual, and went into my room to pick out something to wear. Opening my closet, I picked out a light blue jean skirt with black leggings underneath (They had pink crossbones in the back, and pink bows at the bottom), and a lime-green shirt with pink skulls on it. I slipped on my black sparkly ballet flats, and walked downstairs. My father was already up.

"Morning, honey."

"Morning," I grumbled, walking into the kitchen.

I grabbed a bear claw and a monster.

"I'm gonna go to school early, dad."

My dad gave me a look that clearly said "Who are you, and what have you done to my daughter?"

I just smirked at him a bit, grabbed my bag, and drove off to school.

♥

"Hey, look who decided to show up," stated a rather smug looking Kiba.

"Dude, shut up. You're just making yourself look stupid," I replied looking at him boredly, but in all honesty, I was ready for a fight.

His little cronies chuckled slightly, and Kiba blushed.

"Why don't you shut up, blondie!"

"Maybe I would if you weren't such a jack ass."

I turned on my heels, and walked in the opposite direction, leaving a fuming Inuzuka behind.

"Ouch," I heard, as I turned the corner.

I looked to the source, and found Tenten leaning against the wall, arms folded.

"Well if you aren't the little bitch."

I smiled slightly at the compliment, and walked with her to first period again.

As we entered, we sat in our now assigned seats, the same ones we were in yesterday, and I silently awaited the return of the newly dubbed "Mutt." Okay, I admit it, he was quite intriguing. Just not in the good way. Hell, he got on my nerves so friggin bad, I just wanted to-

"Hey, the Blonde Bimbo Bitch is already here!"

Speak of the Devil.

"Hey, the Moronic Mutt is here!"

Everyone rolled their eyes at the scene. Then again, I rolled my eyes too… at his stupidity. He growled his stupid puppy growl, and sat down at his usual seat. Away from me. Not that I minded.

The class went fairly uneventful, if you don't count the numerous glares I had gotten from the Mutt in the past twenty minutes, but hey, it's all good. He'll get his… from me. The bell rang, and Hinata and Naruto escorted me to my next class: History. Yeah, so exciting. The second we got into the classroom, Naruto left Hinata and I as he ran to the back of the classroom up to this rather interesting looking guy with red hair… interesting? Hell, he was hot! He looked up at me with a curious gaze as the Hyuuga and I made our way to the back.

'Wow… great eyes,' I thought, staring at his aqua colored- eyeliner rimmed eyes. Even better, he had a tattoo! A forehead tattoo, but still, he was inked! Yes! Wait… doesn't that mean "Love?"

"Uzumaki, who is this?" he asked Naruto, his eyes still on me.

"This is Yamanaka Ino, she just transferred here. You would know that if you actually came yesterday."

The redhead glared at Naruto.

"You know I couldn't."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. A lot of people were out. Not surprising though. I mean, that party did take a lot out of all of us. Luckily some of us left early."

"Wow, I didn't know losers like you could actually get an invite to a party that good."

All four of us looked in search of probably the most annoying voice I had ever heard. And then I saw it. As sure as I had boobs, a girl with a skirt that looked like a belt, a bright red shirt with her hands on her hips staring at us with her hideous _bubblegum pink hair_ glinting in the sunlight shining through the windows.

"Eew, my Preppy Sense is tingling," I commented, looking at her and her band of skanks- I mean- friends. Both, of course, were blondes.

"Excuse me?" asked Pinky, as she walked up to me.

I stood just a little bit taller, as if to tell her, "Bitch, I'm bigger than you, I'm stronger than you, and, I bet you couldn't even run fast enough in those heels to get away from me, so shut the fuck up before I do it for you."

Oh wait, no I actually said that. The four behind me gaped at me, eyes wide. The pink thing looked absolutely appalled as she turned around and walked away from me. But of course, right as she was about to sit down, she turned to me and said, "Oh, and you're _so_ right about me being smaller," she looked at my stomach, "than you."

I rolled my eyes.

"That was lame."

I looked down at my stomach. Yup, still flat as a board with abs you can only get from living on the beach most of your life.

And then I saw it. The Mutt. Oh yeah, did I mention he has every single class with me? Oh yeah, it's sooo great. But hey, at least I was able to see what happened next.

Before I knew what was happening, I saw the most disgustingly disturbing thing ever in the history of my eyes: Pinky had just ran up to the Mutt, and was now pretty much all over him, making out with him ferociously in the middle of the partially empty classroom. I felt a twinge in my stomach. Jealousy? Of course not. I thought I was gonna puke.

I turned back to the other three, my face probably looking slightly green. I shook my head.

"So anyways," I said, looking to the red head. "You know my name, so shouldn't I know yours? Fair trade, right?"

He smirked, and picked up the hand that wasn't leaning on his desk.

"Sabaku Gaara."

I blushed.

'Woooah, is it just him, or is it _hott_ in here?'

I smirked back, and let him lead me just a bit closer to him, allowing me to sit on his desk. Naruto and Hinata looked at each other and sat down, Naruto in front of Gaara, and Hinata in front of the seat I would take when the bell rang. It was odd, but just when I found myself on his lap instead of his desk, I could have _sworn_ I felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned around to look, but the only person looking even near our way was the Mutt. What a moron. I shook my head and went back to concentrating fully on Gaara. I know, you're probably thinking "Skank!" but you know what? It's high school! We're supposed to have fun!

The bell rang, and I pouted as everyone started to go to their seats. Before I got out of his lap, however, Gaara pulled me slightly closer to him, and kissed my cheek.

"Movie later?" he asked, his lips almost touching my ear.

I looked down at him.

"Of course."

He nipped my ear slightly, and let me go to my seat right next to him on his left.

I think I'm gonna like this school.

♥

At lunch, it was a lot better than yesterday. I had now met, and become friends with everyone. Everyone included: Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Deidara, Tayuya, Itachi, Kidomaru, Gaara, Sakon, Kin, Zaku, Haku, and occasionally this really lazy guy named Shikamaru. Sitting on Gaara's lap, we talked just about nothing and everything the whole time, feeding each other, laughing with each other, and occasionally glaring at the others if they mentioned something like "Get a room."

"Only if you're payin' for it, Uzumaki," Gaara replied to Naruto after he asked that question five friggin' times.

Naruto then went to grumbling about how he was broke, and it was disgusting what we were doing, even though he was doing the same thing with Hinata. We just rolled our eyes, and continued until the bell rang.

Getting off of his lap, I took the long plunge into my Algebra I class with Zaku, Naruto, Deidara, Tayuya, Kidomaru, and Itachi. Itachi, however, being the smart ass that he is, was the T.A.

We all put our stuff down when I realized something rather important.

"Crap, I gotta go to the bathroom," I whined, just as I walked through the door.

The others laughed as I rushed out of the class. After I had finished my "business," I found myself pulled into an empty classroom. They only had art classes four periods after all. Now, three guesses who. Gaara? I wish, Tenten? I would've liked that more, Hinata? Nope. Kiba. Yup, that's right. The stupid Mutt had now pulled me into an empty art class, and pinned me just like he did yesterday, that mother fucking bastard.

"What do you want, you Mangy Mutt?"

He glared down at me.

"Why are you going out with him?"

"Who, Gaara?"

"Who else! Of course him!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Does it matter!?"

"Yes!"

"Well, why are you going out with Pinky!?"

He was quiet for a second.

"How the hell should I know!?"

I looked at him like the moron he was.

"What? You're going out with her but you don't know WHY!? You really ARE an idiot!"

He pushed me farther into the wall, our faces centimeters apart.

"If you must know, I like Gaara. Problem?"

Kiba looked almost… upset. Yeah right.

"Whatever."

He let go of me, and went to class. I looked at the door.

"What the… fuck?"

I shook my head and went to class as well.

♥

"Finally! It's over!" I yelled as school ended.

'And now, my plot will take place, insert evil laughter here!'

"Hey guys, let's walk over here today!" I exclaimed, pointing towards where Kiba's locker was.

Tenten and Hinata looked over at me, but shrugged their shoulders.

"Lead the way," replied the brunette.

As I mentally laughed in my mind, I kept my face straight as I slowly but surely walked over to his locker. Just as we turned the corner, the Mutt began to open his locker.

'Perfect…'

A scream echoed through the hallway, as a bucket of bright pink paint threw itself on the boy, and he stood there, in absolute shock. A laugh slowly built up its way from my throat, and I joined the laughter of everyone else around me. I walked up to the Mutt, and said one thing.

"Well, at least you'll match you're girlfriend now," and with that I walked away, knowing I'm probably the first person to ever prank him in his pathetic little life.

♥

**Michi:** Hey guys, I'm sorry it took me so long, but I had a lot on my mind. And plus, my writing really really sucks, especially at the end, but I hope you forgive me!

**Ino:** Haha! Nice prank!

**Kiba: **_**/Eye twitches/**_ Yeah… great.

**Ino:** Oh, you're just pissed because I'm so much better than you. _/Flips hair/_

**Kiba:** Why you-

**Michi:** OKAY! So I shall see you all next chapter! Bye! 10 reviews or no chappie, and this time I'm serious!


	3. The Rock and the Pond

_**Troubles of the Heart**_

_**Chapter Three: The Rock and the Pond**_

♥

**Michi:** Disclaimer… KIBA!

**Kiba:** Michi does not own Naruto or it's characters!

**Ino:** But she wishes…

**Michi:** ON TO THE STORY!

♥

I quickly unplugged my earphones from my iPod, as my alarm went off loudly in my ears, causing me to awaken quickly.

"Why meee?" I complained, walking over to my closet.

I flipped on the news, and listened to the weather.

"-So that means temperatures in the high 80's to low 90's to-"

Turning off the TV, I quickly pulled out my black, white, and gray plaid shorts, and slipped on my black spaghetti cami. Too lazy? Yup. I slipped on my Roxy flip flops, and walked into my bathroom. Putting on only a light amount of eyeliner, and silver eye-shadow, I quickly brushed my teeth, and put on some clear gloss. I brushed my hair, and put it into it's usual pony-tail.

I ran downstairs, and found my dad passed out on the couch.

"Umm… Dad?"

No response.

"Daddy?"

Snort.

"…Never mind…"

Walking over to the fridge, I grabbed the milk and put it into my bowl of Reese's Puffs cereal. Sooo goood. When I was done, I put my dishes in the sink, and once again, grabbed a Monster. On the way to school, I put on the radio and found a rather… interesting song on it…

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

I looked at the radio, and looked up at the one thing that could ruin my morning: Kiba and Sakura holding hands, him holding her books, walking into the school.

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cuz I can, cuz I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?! 

I rolled my eyes, and took a big chug of my Monster, turned off the radio just as the song ended, and got out of my car. This was going to be a long day.

♥

At lunch everything was quiet. Tenten, Hinata, Tayuya, Kin and I were all silent. The guys were all on the other side pretty much minding their own business as well. Would you like to know what happened? Well I'll tell you. Naruto and Hinata had a major fight because Neji, Hinata's older cousin from our rival group, decided to "Politely" tell Naruto to back off of his cousin in his presence, which led to Neji and Naruto fighting, which led to Hinata yelling at both of them, which led Hinata to walk off in a storming rage. They haven't talked since second period this morning.

After that incident, Tenten decided to follow Neji to make sure he wouldn't do anything to Naruto, which he has a reputation of doing, and found him sucking face with some slut by his locker. She hasn't said a word either.

Tayuya and Kin, the lucky bitches, have absolutely nothing wrong, because, amazingly, it looks like they don't have the hotts for anybody (That we know of), and have pretty much been kick back the whole day attempting not to piss anybody off more than they already were.

Now for my turn. Once again, in second period, the now designated "trouble period," Gaara and I had a slight fight. See, it's actually quite a bit like Hinata's problem. Kiba walked into the door, and once again, we got into it, until Gaara got _slightly_ pissed, and decided it was time to tell the both of us to "Shut the fuck up," as he so lightly put it. Now, that got me even more pissed, so I rounded on him, and I… kinda sorta mighta slapped him. I tried to apologize for it, but it was too late. I had hurt his male ego too much for any normal person to withstand in one dosage.

Now, lucky me, I haven't said a word since second either. Ugh. Joy to the world. Oh, and you want to know the best part about all of this?

Naruto is now dating Sayuri, resident slut number one, Neji is dating Mikoto, resident slut number two, and Gaara is dating Naoki, resident slut number three. Lord, if you're there, kill me now. The bell rang for fifth, and we all got up silently to go to our next class. I was the last to do so.

"Ino, wait up!" yelled a voice from behind me.

"Please, I just wanted to say-"

"Save it, Inuzuka, you've ruined my life enough. You've gotten your revenge, now just leave me alone."

With that said and done, I turned on my heel, and left the stupid Mutt staring at my back like a little puppy.

♥

In sixth period, Hinata turned to me and smiled slightly.

"Hey, Ino-chan? Do you think that you could possibly let me stay at your house this weekend? I don't think I can stand to look at my cousin, let alone live in the same house with him right now…"

I smiled slightly and nodded.

"Of course you can, honestly, I don't really want to be alone right now."

The bell rang, and Hinata and I gathered our stuff, and walked over to my car. Neji, standing by his car seeming to wait for Hinata, narrowed his eyes, and got into his own car. There was someone else in the car, but I couldn't tell who it was, he or she had a hood on. It was probably just that stupid skank, Mikoto anyways.

I turned on the radio, and Gym Class Heroes, "Cupid's Chokehold" turned on. Once again, everything was fine between two friends. We were laughing, and joking around like nothing had happened between us and our boyfriends today. She light heartedly told me the directions, and we got there far after her cousin had, since we had stopped to get some Starbucks. What? We felt like it.

We walked onto the grounds of her old styled, Japanese home, and took off our shoes in the doorway.

"Father, I'm home!" she yelled, as she placed on the slippers.

I did the same.

"Where have you been?" came the cold, unwelcoming voice of her father.

Something about this man just reeked of displeasure.

"My friend here, Yamanaka Ino, gave me a ride home, and bought me some tea at Starbucks."

"Why did you not come home with Neji?"

"I apologize father," she bowed, and I did the same, "but with all due respect, I can not stay in the same vicinity as him right now. We had a slightly disagreement at school, which led to a fight. Forgive me by being so bold as to ask your permission to spend the weekend at my friends house?"

Her father looked at me skeptically.

"And what exactly is your take on this, Yamanaka, was it?"

I slowly came out of my bow, and kept my voice in a respectful tone.

"I would not mind if she stayed with me until Monday afternoon. I will take good care of your daughter, Hyuuga-sama, and no harm shall befall her as long as she is with me. She has become almost like a little sister to me. It would be no trouble whatsoever, honestly, and my father would not mind the extra company. He seems to like it."

After a long while, the Hyuuga nodded.

"Very well, but I expect her back at no later than 6 o'clock PM, Monday evening, understood?"

I bowed again, and replied, "Yes, sir, it is no problem."

He nodded, and walked back into his study, and Hinata looked at me like I had grown a second head, as we walked up to her room.

"And just what was that!?" she exclaimed, a huge smile on her face.

I smirked back at her.

"Oh, just something I picked up while working in my parent's flower shop at our old town. I'm not _always_ a bitch you know."

"Well I guess you learn something everyday," said an annoying voice from the door way to the left of us. I turned my head and looked straight into the eyes of none other than Inuzuka Kiba. Guess that was who was in the car with Neji…

"Cram it, I'm in no mood to deal with your shit."

He rolled his eyes.

"Listen, can I just talk to you for a second?"

I looked back at Hinata, and nodded.

"Get your stuff, I'll meet you in a sec."

She nodded, and went into the room next to us.

"You were saying?"

"Listen, I'm really sorry for what happened between you and Gaara. I didn't mean for that to happen."

I was ready to snap at him, but for some reason, his voice seemed… sincere somehow.

"Whatever. I don't care. He probably didn't like me anyways, if he was so willing to just go off with some other skank."

Kiba looked straight into my eyes.

"No, it's not whatever. No man should ever do that to you, no matter what."

His eyes widened for a second.

"What I mean to say was, no man should ever do that to _anyone_. Not just you, I mean, it's not like you're _special _or anything. Wait, I mean-"

I rolled my eyes, and placed my hand over his mouth.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, you don't care, but you're still trying to _act_ like you do for reasons I don't know, and probably don't want to, whatever."

My hand left his mouth, and I walked into Hinata's room.

♥

**Kiba's P.O.V.**

"Crap," I mumbled, banging my head into Neji's wall.

"Dude, just tell her you like her already," he mumbled, playing a soccer game on his XBOX 360.

I immediately rounded on him.

"What the fuck are you talking about!? I don't like her! You've fucking lost it!"

Neji rolled his eyes.

"Now, who are you trying to convince, me or you?"

I grumbled, and threw myself on his bed.

"Me," I moaned, covering my eyes with my arm.

"I'm falling for her aren't I?"

"Like a rock in a pond, man."

♥

**Ino's P.O.V.**

As Hinata and I reached my room, and I banged my head on my wall. I had just told her everything that had happened

"Girl, just tell him you like him already," she said, as she turned on my T.V. to play DDR on my PS2.

I immediately rounded on her.

"What are you saying!? I don't like him! He's such a jerk wad!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Now who are trying to convince, me? Or yourself?"

I whimpered, and plopped down onto my bed.

"Me," I whined, covering my face with my pillow.

"I'm falling for him, aren't I?"

"Like a rock in a pond, girl."

♥

**Michi:** Yay! It's finally done!

**Ino:** _/Blushes/_

**Kiba: **_/Blushes/_

**Michi:**….Not much to say, huh?… Okay, well, please review!


	4. Oh, Shit

_**Troubles of the Heart**_

_**Chapter Four: Oh, Shit**_

♥

**Michi:** Disclaimer… KIBA!

**Kiba:** Michi does not own Naruto or it's characters!

**Ino:** But she wishes…

**Michi:** ON TO THE STORY!

♥

On Saturday, I was woken up to something rather… odd to say the least.

_**BAM!**_** "OW! MOTHER-"**

I looked down to see Hinata smiling at me, as she lied sprawled across me.

"Was that… fully necessary?" I asked, pushing her off of me, and onto the floor.

She laughed and nodded her head.

"Of course! Now hurry up, I called the girls, and they're meeting us at the mall for a guy-free shopping day!"

My eyes twinkled.

"Yes!" I shouted… and then I looked at my clock.

"No… it's eight… it's sleep time."

The pale-eyed girl rolled her eyes.

"They're meeting us at nine."

I pulled the covers over me, and tried to go back asleep.

"You're getting up, and that's final, Porker."

"You couldn't make me even if you tried."

♥

_**Thirty minutes later**_

"How does she do it…?" I asked myself, as I drove towards the mall, Hinata riding shotgun. Naturally, we had the stereo blasted. Woo-Hoo! Go Fall Out Boy! As we reached the mall, the other three girls were already there, sitting pretty much wherever they wanted. Tenten sat don in Tayuya's black F-150, while Kin and Tayuya herself sat on either side of her.

As I pulled in between Kin's black PT convertible, and Tenten's blood red mustang convertible, I had to fight not to crash into the block of cement in front of me.

"What's wrong?" asked Hinata.

I shook my head, and looked back into my rear view mirror. I could've _sworn _I just saw a Nova…

"I'm just imagining things, that's all," I said smiling.

'He couldn't be here,' I though, slowly pulling in.

We both got out of the car, and stood in front of the other three.

"Well? Come on, I'm ready to go shopping!" I yelled, walking to the entrance.

The other four smiled, and headed in after me. I looked to the right, and saw it. There, sitting in front of me was none other than _/Drum roll/_ The Anime Club store! Ah! I ran inside, and immediately began looking at wall scrolls. Tayuya walked up behind me.

"Well, _someone_ likes anime a bit too much."

"Maybe," I smiled, walking over to the DVDs.

Kin rolled her eyes, and started looking at the plushies.

Finally, when we left the store, Tenten bought an InuYasha plushie, Kin bought a Hellsing wall scroll, and manga set, Tayuya bought a Bleach plushie of Renji, and wall scroll, Hinata a Fruits Basket wall scroll, and manga, and of course, I bought the boxed set of Ouran High School Host Club and Please Teacher. Yes!

After we raided the Anime Club, we went to Hot Topic, then Icing, only to find ourselves in the food court.

"So, where should we go next?" asked Tenten, biting into her egg roll.

Everyone shrugged.

"How about you head home?"

I closed my eyes, and began choking on my teriyaki chicken. Hinata patted me on the back until I calmed down. I. Was. Pissed. I stood up and rounded on him.

"Listen, _Mutt,_ we were here first! So either you leave, or you _back. off. _Got it!?"

The Mutt began blushing, as he slowly looked down. I raised an eyebrow, and followed his gaze.

**STOP**

Okay, let's clear something up.

Ino in short shorts, flip flops, her hair _down_ for once, with a spaghetti strap that fits her like a second skin plus Kiba, a hot blooded male, who we have just covered is totally falling for her-

**Kiba:** AM NOT!

Yeah, whatever. Totally falling for her equals, Kiba totally checking her out, and doing a very bad job at being discreet. There you go!

**CONTINUE**

I blushed when I realized just what he was looking at.

"Hey! My eyes are up here, you mangy Mutt!" I yelled, pointing upwards, towards my face.

The guys behind him began to laugh, as he turned red.

"I was _not_ checking you out, so don't even _think_ I was doing something that disgusting!"

Oh, that struck a nerve.

"_Disgusting, am I?" _I asked calmly.. Okay, a bit _too_ calmly.

The Mutt took a step back.

"Well, let me tell you something, you mangy Mutt. I don't care what you say, and I know you don't care what I say, so why don't you just _back off."_

With every word I said I inched even closer, so where now we were standing about and inch from each other, him glaring down at me while I looked up, and vice versa. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Neji roll his eyes, and before I knew it, I was in a lip lock with none other than Inuzuka Kiba. I stepped back, both of us with a shocked expression. I blushed as red as anyone could possibly be, grabbed Hinata, and we headed towards my refuge. Coward? ….Maybe.

Today was going to be a long day.

♥

**Kiba's P.O.V.**

I sat there, beet red, listening to my friends poke and prod at me.

"Just leave me alone," I groaned, burring my head into my arms.

Sasuke pushed me slightly.

"Aw, come on, admit it, you liked it."

I glared at him.

"I'd rather kiss my girlfriend again," I replied in disgust.

"Which reminds us," started Shikamaru.

"Why the hell are you dating her!?" they all chorused.

I shook my head and shrugged.

"I'm not really sure. I mean, I could have another girl in a snap…"

"Just not the one you actually like," replied Sakon, his brother nodded beside him.

I glared at him. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Keep doing that, your face will freeze that way," commented Shino.

We heard laughter beside us, and looked up to see Tenten, Kin, and Tayuya. Neji blushed and looked down. I raised an eyebrow and smirked at Neji, nodding my heads toward the now red Tenten. He merely glared at me, and suddenly found the table _very _interesting.

"Ne, Kiba?" asked Kin, standing to my right, and placing her right hand on the table.

"Why are you such an ass to Ino?"

"Yes, I'd like to know too," Tayuya said, mimicking Kin, only opposite.

I growled and blushed.

"Could it be that you just hate her-"

"Or maybe that you're acting like a child with a crush," finished Kin.

"Well? Tell us!" Now that they said in unison.

Damn, did they choreograph this crap? I placed my head in my hands.

"Just leave me alone," I said, grabbing my keys, and walking towards my car, Neji following.

"So, where are we headed?" he asked, walking beside me.

"To my refuge."

Today was going to be a long day.

♥

**Ino's P.O.V.**

I sat down quietly with Hinata, sitting in my favorite chair in Starbucks.

"I honestly don't know why you don't just tell him how you feel, but whatev," she said, drinking her White Chocolate Mocha Frap.

I sighed.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna walk up to my Kiang (Literally means "Asian Wild Ass") Idiot Bastard Loser, KIBA for short, and say, "Oh yes, Kiba, I'm madly in love with you, and want to bear your children! Marry me!" Not gonna happen, and WHAT is with the hand signs!?"

She blushed, and pointed behind me. There, standing with their mouths wide open was Neji and-

"Kiba…"

♥

A/N: I hope you liked it! I understand it took me quite a while, but I decided to release it today unexpectedly in honor for the 4th of July, for all you people in America. Peace out, ya'll!


End file.
